cookie_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookies
Cookies are the main item in Cookie Jam.There are two types of cookies:regular cookies,which come in 6 different colors, and have the same effect and the special cookies which are created by forming special configurations which each one has its own effect. Regular Cookies These make up most of the game. Get at least 3 in a row to turn them into points. The six different colors and shapes are: *Red-Jelly Heart *Orange-Star Lozenge *Yellow-Cube Lemon Drop *Blue-Lollipop Head *Green-Gum Triangles *Purple-Jujube Moons Special Cookies Striped Cookies Appearance:Horizontal or vertical white stripes on a regular cookie. Effect:Clears an entire row or column, depending on the direction of the stripes. Formation:4 regular cookies in a row. The most common special cookie, often created accidentally (not meant to be) through cascades. If the striped cookie results from a horizontal move, the stripes will be horizontal, if it results from a vertical move, they will be vertical, and the result is random during a cascade. Only comes out if the formation cannot create a Sandwich Cookie or Rainbow Cake.Vertical striped cookies are useful in most levels if they are in the same column as an object. Can also be formed when a Striped Cookie and Rainbow Cake are crossed, or in a Cookie Jam at the end of a level. Ice Cream Sandwich Appearance:Two biscuits with the original cookie's color in ice cream form in between. Effect:Clears the surrounding 8 candies and activates only for 1 time. Formation: 5 or 6 regular candies in a L shape. Only comes out if the formation cannot create a Rainbow Cake. X Cookie Appearance:A rhombus cookie that has an X in the middle. Effect:It clears all the cookies that are in a X area. Formation:5 or 6 regular candies in a T shape. Only comes out if the formation cannot create a Rainbow Cake. Rainbow Cake Appearance:A chocolate covered cake with the colours of the rainbow inside.Notice that it isn't the whole cake, just a part of a cake. Effect:It clears all the cookies of the selected colour. Formation:A horizontal 5 in a row. Rainbow Ice Cream Sandwich Appearance: Two brown biscuits with rainbow-colored ice cream in between. Effect: Clears surrounding cookies, but in a smaller range than a regular sandwich. Formation: When a Rainbow Cake and Ice Cream Sandwich are crossed. Also sometimes formed in Cookie Jam at the end of a level. Rainbow X Cookie Appearance:A rhombus cookie which is chocolate covered and has rainbow color stripes. Effect:It clears all the cookies in a X area,just in a smaller range. Formation: When a Rainbow Cake is crossed with an X Cookie. Also sometimes in the Cookie Jam at the end of a level. Combinations Special cookies can be combined together to produce special amplified effects. {| class="article-table article-table-selected" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width:100%;" |- ! scope="col" |Cookie A ! scope="col" |Cookie B ! scope="col" |Effects |- |Striped Cookie |Striped Cookie |Activates a Striped Cookie in the direction of the swipe, and a perpendicular Striped Cookie on the position at the end of the swipe. |- |Striped Cookie |Ice Cream Sandwich |Creates a 3-cookie wide stripe going in all directions. One of the most useful combinations. |- |Striped Cookie |X Cookie |Goes in all 8 directions (vertically, horizontally and diagonally). |- |Striped Cookie |Rainbow Cake |Turns all the cookies that are the same color as the Striped Cookie on the board into Striped Cookies. Horizontal and Vertical Stripes are random. These go off automatically. |- |Ice Cream Sandwich |Ice Cream Sandwich |Destroys all surrounding cookies in a much larger range than just one Sandwich. |- |Ice Cream Sandwich |X Cookie |Creates a "sunburst", destroying all cookies surrounding the "center" and all cookies in the 4 diagonal directions. |- |Ice Cream Sandwich |Rainbow Cake |Turns all cookies the same color as the Sandwich on the board into Rainbow Ice Cream Sandwiches. These go off automatically. |- |X Cookie |X Cookie |Same as the Striped Cookie-X Cookie combo; destroys cookies in all 8 directions. |- |X Cookie |Rainbow Cake |Turns all cookies the same color as the X Cookie on the board into Rainbow X Cookies. These go off automatically. |- |Rainbow Cake |Rainbow Cake |Eliminates all Cookies on the board. The most useful combo and the most difficult to get.